Hidden Secrets (A Zendaya and Val story)
by shadowsinthesunshine
Summary: Zendaya and Val get in a huge fight at rehearsals one night, leaving zendaya stomping out of the studio. But will something that happens in the empty parking lot change things forever? Can val save zendaya from her own secrets? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Zendaya's P.O.V

"You are so uptight! You never want to have any fun! It's always again, again, again," I yelled at Val. We've been at the studio since 8:00 this morning and its almost midnight. I'm so exhausted, and Val just keeps pushing me. I'm probably overreacting, but I really just don't care right now.

"Zendaya! This has to be perfect! We have to keep working for this! Why don't you stop acting like a little kid and take this seriously?!"

"If that's how you feel then I think our rehearsal is over. Ill see you tomorrow." Maybe, I mumbled under my breath as I stomped out of the studio.


	2. Hurt

Zendaya's P.O.V

I feel like I need to turn around, go back and hug val and tell him in so sorry. But I know I can't do that. I can't be that zendaya that lets people walk all over her.

I step into the cool, dark night. I instantly get a chill and realize I had forgotten my jacket in the studio. Dang it, I say to myself as I am turning around to head back inside. Suddenly, I am being pulled back while a gloved hand is tight on my mouth. I try screaming, but the hand just gets tighter on my mouth. Tasting blood, I decide to stop screaming. The hand loosens and then I am thrown into the drunk of a car. That's the last thing I remember before I am swept into darkness.


	3. Innocence

Val's P.O.V (The next day)

A day has passed since zendaya and my fight. We have rehearsal tonight. My mind insists on replaying the moment when zendaya, tears in her eyes, stomped out of that room in her worn chucks. Then, the moment I realized she had left her jacket in the studio, I raced outside to give it to her and apologize. But she was not there. My car was the only one in the lot. Well, besides a car that was pulling out quickly, but I'm sure that was just a lost tourist or fan.

Zendaya's P.O.V (Back to that night)

I shot up from the bed I was lying in and hit my head in a board hanging from the ceiling.

Where am i, I wondered.

Then I remembered. The fight, the tight, gloved hands, the blackness that followed. I looked at my surroundings. I still had all of my clothes on. This room was small, it was almost like a prison cell. There was a table, with a small TV on it. That was all in this room.

Suddenly, I heard a sharp noise. A man in all black came walking in, giggling softly. "And how are you zendaya?" He said. "Where am i?"

"Now if I told you that it would ruin all the fun, wouldn't it?"

"What do you want fr-from me?"

"No need to be afraid darling. Not this time anyways. See this is what will happen. I have been following you for a while, and I pretty we'll know your life. In this little 'date' so to speak we will have a little fun. I could give you a little something to remember me by. Something no one could see. Like, hmmm, this."

He then punched me in the ribs, hard. Very hard. I was at a loss for breath.

"See, now you can see that and remember me. Okay, so moving on. I am going to drop you off at your house, of which the location I know. I also know your parents are not present and won't be fir at least a week. You will act normal. You will go to your rehearsal. You will not say anything to anyone. Especially not val. Understand?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Good. Because if you don't follow those instructions, the next time I see you I will make sure to leave an impression."

I woke up the next morning in my front yard.


	4. Hiding

Zendaya's P.O.V

Beep. Beep.  
I jumped up from my spot on my bed and winced as my side pounded. I slowly stood up and walked to my bathroom across the hall. I grabbed my sweats and tank top from the closet and stepped into the hot shower. As the water splashed against my back, I also felt tears sliding down my face. Why did this happen to me? Who is this person? I slowly turn off the hot and cold water, grab my towel, and change into my workout clothes.  
I grab my keys and phone of the counter. I click on my phone and see that I have 10 missed calls from Val. I realize that I was supposed to be at rehearsal and hour ago! I run out of the door and race to the studio.

Val's P.O.V  
Where is she? I've called and called and called her, and she hasn't answered. I've been sitting at this studio for an hour waiting, and I can't help but think she's purposefully not showing up because of our fight. I decide to go see if I can find my little zendaya, and as I dash out the door I run into her as she is walking in.  
"Zendaya! Oh my little Zendaya. Where have you been? I was so worried about you! I am so sorry! I love you so much! Always remember that, okay?"

Zendaya's P.O.V  
Did val just say he loved me? The brightest smile lit up my face.  
"I love you too, val."  
But then I remembered. I can't bring him into whatever is happening right now. I looked down and tried to suppress the tears from falling down my face.  
"Daya? What's wrong babe? Why are you crying," he asks as he wipes away a tear from my face.  
"Nothing. Lets dance."  
"Daya. You know you can tell me anything, right?"  
"Yeah. Yeah I know. Just. Not this time. Just, never mind. Can we just dance?"  
"Um, yes yes of course."  
So we danced.


	5. Lost

Val's P.O.V  
"Extend your arm all the way."  
Zendaya looks wary but extends her arm then winces. She quickly brings her hand down to her side.  
"Daya what is it? Did you hurt yourself? Do we need to go get it checked out? You have to take these injuries seriously."  
"No! I mean, no I'm good. Just didn't stretch enough I guess."

Zendaya's P.O.V  
Nothing has ever hurt so much in my entire life. I didn't want to extend my arm, but I can't disappoint val. As soon as my arm went up, pain shot up my side like a raging fire. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't make val more worried an suspicious.  
"I'm going to run to the little girls room! Ill be back," I said as spunky as I could.  
When I was running down the hallway, I ran right into Karina.  
"Zendaya! Where you going in such a hurry sweetie?"  
"Oh just to the restroom," I said showing off a ten thousand watt smile.  
"Ok dear. I will see you later. I have to go control my wild Jacoby!"  
"Ok. See you!"  
I then ran into a stall and pulled up my tank top. What I saw astonished me.  
A bruise, about the size of a frisbee lay on my side. How did it get so big? In the middle it was dark and as it went out blue outlined it. Around it was all red skin. I choked back a sob.  
How could someone do this to me? And what is worse? I can't tell val, the one person who would protect me.


	6. Breaking Down

The next day

Zendaya's P.O.V

My parents are still out of town. That means every night alone in my bigger than ever house. I've been spending most of my time at the studio, even when everyone else is gone. Val asks me if I want a ride since he has been leaving before me. I want to say yes, to tell him I'm alone, and I'm scared. But I can't. I've seen that car. It is at every rehearsal, and I can't let val get into seething that could get him hurt. Even if it means hurting myself in the process. It's midnight at the studio right now. All the lights are off, for I am the only person here. Val left at about eight.

I laid in that studio and cried myself to sleep.

Val's P.O.V

"Wake up you sleepy head!"

"Maks?"

"Who else would you rather wake up to?!"

"Would you like me to make my list now or later?"

Maks frowned at me. "So how's this season going? How is our little Daya? I sure do miss her. But I'm sure working with a sixteen year old is a struggle."

The only struggle is our age, I thought. "Oh it's going great. Yeah. She's great. Well, actually that's a lie. Something's wrong, maks. And I don't know what it is. She came late to rehearsal even though she's always twenty minutes early. She has been holding back tears. She winces in pain every time she moves. And she has just drawn away from me completely. You know how I feel about her. She's my everything. I need to know what's wrong."

"Well how about I come to rehearsal today and see what I can do? I mean who could resist telling all their life problems to this guy?"

I laughed and threw my pillow at him. "Well I guess it's proven now that I can't. Come on let's got to the studio."

Zendaya's P.O.V

I showered in the stalls at the studio before my rehearsals. I found some of the clothes offered to the stars and picked out a purple shirt an pink shorts to go with my chucks. Well, one perk to staying here all night is that I won't be late to rehearsal. Val might kill me if I'm late again.

The door opens and I turn to see Val and Maks coming in. "Maks! I've missed you!" I walked over and gave him a hug, but he squeezed me and I couldn't hold in the sob. I placed my hand on the bruise and tried not to cry.

"Daya? Hey I'm sorry! What did I do? Here, let me see-"

"No! I'm fine! Lets just get started on some dancing."

"Okay," Val said. "We are working on lifts today!"

Oh gosh. That means pressure on this bruise. But I can't disappoint them. So I nod. "Okay. Great," I try to say enthusiastically.

"Okay so just run over here and jump. It might be a little rough since its our first try at lifts, but I think you can handle it."

I'm scared. I know this will hurt. But I have to. So I run and jump.

Then I scream.

The pain throws me into darkness. I can see Maks and Val leaning over me. But all I can feel is the pain.

Val's P.O.V

I fell to my knees when I heard her scream. She had been nervous in the lift so she landed wrong in my arms. Now she is laying on the floor, grasping her side, with tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"Oh my gosh," Maks said. "Daya! Daya! Hey little Z, shhh. Val come here. Ill hold her hands off her side and you see what is wrong."

"Okay," I said. I scrambled over to my little Z. I grabbed the edge of her shirt and slowly pulled it up on the side. I barely even had to lift it to see what was wrong.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed.

"What? What is it brother?"

I just stated in horror at the bruise that covered Zendaya's side. Maks leaned over to look. He gasped.

"Oh my gosh. Val. What are we- I mean we need to get her to the hospital!"

"No please. No hospital," Zendaya whispered through gritted teeth.

"Daya, where did you get this. Who did it?" Because I would make them pay. Big time.


	7. Second Meeting

(Hey guys! Just for this story's sake, just take Zendaya's parents out of the equation. I know that's bad, but I just can't figure out a way to incorporate them in without messing everything up! Thanks for reading!)

Zendaya's P.O.V

"Daya! Who did this?"

What could I tell him? I could say I fell, but the bruise wouldn't be this bad. The pain had finally calmed down in my side. I say up.

"Um. Well, you see. I was at the..uh.. The gym the other day. And, well, I was running on the treadmill and I accidentally slipped and landed on the side. You know me, always clumsy. I think it's because I always have to wear this dang heels."

"No." That was Maks. I knew the "fall" story wasn't very believable. Why couldn't he just leave it alone? I can't tell them what happened! Don't they get it? "No Z. I've fell many times- in dances, in the gym, heck, even at my place! But I have never, and I stress never, have had a bruise that bad. Someone did this to you. Now who was it?"

As I was about to say 'I can't tell you' I accidentally blurted out, "It was a man, okay. He grabbed me after the rehearsal where we fought when I was coming in to grab my jacket. He brought me somewhere, in a small room and I woke up on a bed." When I saw val groan I said, "No he didn't do anything like that to me. He just told me I needed something to remember him by so he punched me on the rib. I was so scared and I couldn't breathe. I couldn't find my phone. He warned me I I told anyone, especially you Val, that there would be consequences. He knows my schedule. I woke up in my front yard the next morning. He knows where I live, you guys. You can't get in this!"

"Can't get in this! Heck if I can't! Ill kill him!" Val was screaming. Then Maks shushed him and softly asked, "Have you been sleeping alone at your house?"

"No," I said, looking at my feet.

"Please tell me he hasn't been in that house with you," Val yelled.

"No, no. I've... Um.. I've stayed overnight at the studio."

"Zendaya, baby. You could have stayed with me. You know that. I love you. I love you more than anyone in this world. You are my everything. I just- why didn't you tell me?"

"Val. Val, I love you more than you will ever know. You have changed me. I found myself when I met you. I can't let you get hurt. I would die, as a matter of fact I would rather die, than to see anything happen to you."

Val cupped my face in his hands. "Daya. I will always protect you. But, do you have any idea who this man is?"

"No," I whispered, while a single tear slipped down my face. Val gently wiped it off with his thumb.

"I'm going to find out who did this. And they will pay. I promise you that zendaya."

Maks pats Val's back. "Calm down man. I'm about ready to kill someone too, but our main priority is Daya. We need to he her to the hospital. Now. And don't you dare try to argue," he said to me.

Val's POV

My blood is boiling. I will find whoever did this. Maks, Zendaya, and I are going to the hospital. Maks is driving and I am in the backseat with my little Z.

"You know this is pointless. It's just a stupid bruise. This is so-"

"Zendaya if you don't hush, I'm going to have to kiss you the whole way to the hospital just to keep your mouth, um, entertained."

"Oh gosh. You know Daya, you really picked the wrong brother if you're interested in good kissing," Maks said, chuckling.

"Yeah. That's why all the girls come back to you after you kiss them."

"I'm gonna call momma!"

"Yeah, we'll ill call papa!"

I looked over and saw Zendaya giggling. She is so beautiful. My heart melts every time I see her.

Zendaya's POV

We are leaving the hospital now. They said I have several ribs that are bruised, but nothing that will keep me from dancing. That's great. I couldn't bear to stop dancing with Val.

"You're staying with us."

"Guys, that's really not necessary," I said even though I wanted to stay with them forever.

"Yeah well it's not negotiable. We're going by your house and we are going to go get your things. Then you're stuck with us."

"Thank you," is all I could say.

We pulled into my driveway. I stepped out and ran up to my doorstep with Val and Maks on my heel. I unlocked the door quickly and walked in.

"I'm going to go up to my room and grab some things, so how bout you guys chill down here and if you see anything I can't live without, grab it."

"Okay little Z," they said simultaneously.

I raced up the stairs and waltzed into my doorway. I flipped on the light and closed my door so I could change. I hear a sound and I turn around. My blood then turns to ice. I try to scream but no sound escapes my mouth.

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone."


	8. Fright

Zendaya's POV

"H-how did you get in my house?'

"Now Zendaya, did you not listen to a word I said when we met? I am in control of your life. I know everything. Of course I have a house key! But back to my question," he stepped closer to me,"why did you tell them?"

"I didnt! They just want me to stay with them for a little while."

He slapped me. "That is a lie and you very well know it! And now I'm going to make you pay," he said as he charged to me.

He pushed me down onto the floor, where I lay underneath him. He begins to unbutton my shirt. I struggle, and he pauses for a moment, almost as if he feels guilty. But then he grasps my neck with both his hands and squeezes. I can't breath. My vision is blurring now. I use my last bit of strength to kick him off of me and try my hardest to scream for help. But they may not have heard me. And they might never again.

Val's POV

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Maks questions.

"I think it's- ZENDAYA!" I called as I ran up the stairs. Maks followed closely behind me. As we neared her bedroom I heard repeated gasps for breath.

I stormed into her room and found her lying on the ground, with most of her shirt unbuttoned. She was holding her throat like she didn't know where she would get her next breath or if she would even get it.

"Oh gosh Daya what happened?" Maks asked.

"He...was...here," she barely whispers out.

"Why didn't you yell for is?" I questioned.

"Couldn't," she whispered.

"Oh god Daya. Are you alright? What did he do to you?" I asked even though I had a pretty good idea.

"Val, we'll figure that out later. Right now we need to get her some water and make sure she can control her breathing," Maks said.

Yes. That's right. That's what we need to do, but all I want to do is kiss her, to make her feel safe again. But I don't know if ill be able to ever make her feel safe again.

Zendaya's POV

Val carried me down the stairs into the living room and laid me on the couch. He carefully placed my head in his lap and pushed my hair away from my face.

"Here is some water Little Z," Maks said.

I sipped it and it instantly made my throat feel better. My breathing slowed, I knew I was safe with these two.

I glanced up and saw that Val was crying- even maks's eyes looked watery.

"Why are you guys crying?" I asked, astonished. I had never seen them cry like that.

"Because we didn't protect you," Maks said.

"Guys, none of this is your fault. None of it. And you did protect me. Look at all you've done for me tonight."

"I can't believe this," Val sobbed. "I am supposed to make you feel safe. I'm supposed to always be there. If we hadn't argued that night none of this would've happened!"

"Val, honey. He's been following me. He has been for a while. He told me that. It would have happened eventually. It's not you. I don't even know why he's following me."

But that was a lie. He had told me right before he escaped from my room. I know what I did. And I would hate me too.


	9. Knowing

(Heyo! I have an idea! I would like it if you guys would comment, message, or inbox me things that you would like to see in this story! Thanks :) )

Val's POV

We are all three in the car heading to Maks and my apartment. Zendaya is looking out the window, but all I can do is look at her. She's hiding something.

"Daya, will you tell us what he did? All that he did?" I asked.

"Well I had closed the door to change and he asked why I told someone. I tried to lie and tell him I didn't I was just staying with you guys for a bit. He said he knew that was a lie and he slapped me. Then he...um...he started unbuttoning my shirt. Then he just stopped, and he looked like he felt so guilty. Then he wrapped his hands around my neck...and...and...he tried to ki-kill me."

Trying to look past my anger for Zendayas sake I said, "Is that all that happened?"

She paused for a moment. Then she looked at me, those big brown eyes brimmed with tears. She looked like she might admit something, but she just said,"Yes. That's all. I mean it wasn't really that bad. I mean since I told you guys, I guess I really deserved it."

I pulled her face close to mine. "Zendaya. Don't you ever say that again! No one deserves this. Especially not someone as innocent as you."

"But I'm not innocent," she cried.

I knew that man had told her something. I would just have to find a way to get her to talk to me about it.

Zendayas POV

I wish I could just tell them. It would make it much easier. I feel so much pain, regret, and guilt. My heart feels like it was torn in half.

We were pulling into their driveway. The moment the car stopped, I grabbed my bag and jumped out. I raced to the door and waited for someone to unlock it.

Maks said,"In a hurry or something wild one?"

I smirked. Maks had a way with making you feel better.

"You know it. Can't wait to trash your apartment," I said, smiling.

"It's nice to see that beautiful smile of yours Daya," Val said.

I wish I could see it too. Because I sure don't feel happy.

Maks's POV

I watched as my brother sat by Zendaya on our couch. At first I'll admit I was wary about their relationship, but not now. I see how in love they are. I see how mature she is. She's made val a better person. She's made him come alive.

"So Daya we only have two bedrooms here. Don't usually have beautiful visitors."

"Oh um ill just sleep on the couch."

"Nope actually you wont," Val said.

"What?" She asked.

"You'll be sleeping in my bed. It's the only way I know for certain you are safe. I won't let anything happen to you. And Maks I see you looking at me. No I'm not going to do what you're thinking."

I smirked. I wasn't thinking of that actually. I know he wouldn't take advantage of her. I just wish I could have a love like that.

Zendaya's POV

Sleep with Val? A smile illuminated my face. I tried to tune it down, but to no avail. I realized I loved him.

But do I deserve love after what I did?

Will I ever?

Val's POV

I carried a sleepy zendaya to my bed an laid her down. She was still a little awake. It was so cute, but I knew she needed some good, safe sleep.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep Little Z."

Right before she drifted off to sleep she mumbled, "I killed her."


	10. Wonder

Val's POV

"Killed her? Killed who?" I asked Zendaya.

"I killed her," she cried.

I grabbed her shoulders. "Who Daya? Who!"

"It's all my fault. I should die too."

The she pulled the trigger.

*End of Dream* (scared ya with that one didn't i?)

I jumped out of bed and immediately look at my sweet Little Z. She was sleeping soundly with a little smirk on her face.

I smiled and eased out of bed. I went to the kitchen and made some coffee.

Maybe I had imagined what she said last night. It was a long day and I was tired. It's totally possible.

Oh val, I said to myself, you should be an author. You sure are dramatic. I smirked at my own joke.

Then I heard her screaming.

I jumped from my place on the couch, pouring my coffee all on the floor. I ran to my room. Zendaya lay on the bed, the sheets scrunched up in her fists, years staining her face and pillows, and she's wrenching around.

"Daya!" I yell and run over to her side. "Daya honey, wake up. Please!"

Maks POV

I heard something coming from Val's room. Screaming? Oh goodness those two kids were having fun in there weren't they? I'm gonna show them fun, I thought to myself, for waking me up.

I walked into the hallway and made my plan for scaring them in my mind. I was still thinking when I heard,"Daya! Daya please wake up!"

I burst into the room. I saw val leaning over Zendaya, who seemed to be having a terrible nightmare. I ran over.

"Zendaya. You need to wake up sweetheart," I said.

Val shook her gently.

"Huh?" Zendaya said, opening her eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"You were having a nightmare Z."

"Oh," is all she said.

Zendayas POV

Yes, I was having a nightmare. The worst I've ever had.

"Do you remember what it was about?" Val asked.

Of course I do. "No," I said.

They both eyed me suspiciously. What did they know? They couldn't know anything! I didn't say anything, did I?

"I'm good guys. Just all this stuff going on lately is stressing me out I guess."

"Okay sweetheart," Val said. He seemed odd. "You sit here and Maks and I will go get you some food, okay?"

Maks glanced at Val wonderingly. Val just tilted his head toward the door.

They walked out.

Val's POV

"What do you need to say, bro?"

"That man told zendaya why he's after her."

"What? Are you sure? How do you know?"

"I'm almost positive. When she was almost asleep last night she whispered, 'I killed her.' But she won't admit to it."

Maks wiped his face. "Enough if this. If she won't tell us willingly, we have to make her. It's the only way Val."

"I know," I whispered.

Kidnappers POV

"It's the only way Val."

The only way? No. I don't think it is, actually. She feels too guilty.

I feel guilty too, as much as I hate to admit it. Clarisse wouldn't want this. But she's dead.

And it's all her fault.


	11. Keeping Secrets

Zendayas POV

"Okay Z. You have got to tell us what's going on! We know he told you what you did. Please tell us," Maks pleaded.

"He didn't tell me anything!"

"You said 'I killed her' last night Z," Val said softly, looking down.

I did?

"Are you sure? Doesn't ring a bell for me. Mmm is that breakfast I smell?"

"Z, you know good and well we don't keep breakfast food in this house," Maks said.

I glared at him. What does he not get? I'm guilty. They don't need to know why.

"I don't have to tell you guys anything!"

"Yes you do!" Val yelled.

I gasped. He yelled? I thought he loved me. I thought he was on my side.

"Leave me alone," I growled.

"You can't hide from us forever Z," Maks said.

Watch me, I thought.

Val's POV

Everything is so wrong. This shouldn't be happening. Can nothing go right for me?

I get up and slowly walk away from where zendaya is on my bed. I walk to the kitchen, grab a rag, and head to the spilled coffee in the living room.

I sink to my knees and scrub with all the strength I have left.

"Just give her time," Maks said.

"How much time? Enough to get her killed?"

"That won't happen," he says.

But how could he know?

Zendaya s POV

I slid out the window of Val's room very quietly. I hit my pocket to make sure my phones there. It is. Good, ill need it.

I walk a little ways down, to where I know Maks and Val can't see me.

I pull my phone from my pocket along with the small, wadded up piece of paper. I dial the number quickly, almost like I'm committing a crime.

"Hello?" An eery, familiar voice says.

"I got out. Come get me. I'm a about a block down from their apartments."

"Oh goody. But may I ask what changed your mind?"

"I need to know how I did it. How I killed your daughter."

The phone crackled.

"And you will. Ill make sure if that."

I winced, but I knew I deserved everything that was coming.

Maks POV

"I'm going to go see if she's being any more cooperative now," I told val.

I had to get her talking before her silence killed him.

I walked into the room saying, "Sohave we decided to be helpf-"

Oh my gosh.

She's gone.

"Val she's gone!"

Val came running into the room.

"Gone?! Oh gosh. Maks what are we going to do? Where did she go?!"

"Calm down brother. I don't know wher-"

Then I saw the open window.

"I think she went willingly," I said as my heart dropped.

Comment what you think and want to see! ;)


	12. Gone

Val's POV

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Yes my girlfriend is gone."

"Gone? Sir, I need you to be more specific."

"My girlfriend has been stalked by a man for at least a week an now she's gone. Please help me."

"How long has she been gone?"

"About ten minutes. Why does that web matter?"

"Sir I can't issue a missing persons report until she is missing a longer period of time. If she isn't back in 48 hours(or is it 24? Hmmm) then you can call again and we will send out a search crew.

"What? She's missing didn't you hear me?!"

"Yes sir but-"

"I'll just find her myself."

I closed the call. Maks looked at me.

"We'll what did they say?"

"I guess we'll be finding her ourselves."

"You've got to be kidding!"

"Nope. Okay so where in the world could she have gone?"

"Her house? The studio? I don't know man," he said.

"Okay how about you and I check the studio first. I'm texting Jacoby and Victor now and they are going to go look at her house and anywhere else they think of."

"Okay bro. Lets go!"

Jacobys POV

My phone buzzed.

Fancy Pants Val- Z I missing. Need you and Vic to go to her house ASAP. Explain later.

Missing?

Jacoby- on it.

I grabbed my keys from the table and ran for the door. My momma, who was staying with me for DWTS, yelled," Jacoby Jones! Where do you think you're going?"

"Not now mama!"

I'd hear about that one later.

But that doesn't matter. I need to find Little Z. Missing? Where could she be?

My phone buzzed again. I looked down.

Vic- you get Val's text? I'm on my way.

Jacoby- almost there.

Victors POV

I'm in the gym for my daily boxing practice. Since I started all this dancing, my boxing needs some more perfection. My phone buzzes in my gym bag.

Val- Zs missing. Need you and Jacoby to her house ASAP. Explain later.

Z's missing? No way.

But I don't think val would joke about this.

Oh god.

I pull a shirt on and run out to my car while texting Jacoby.

Victor- you get the text? I'm on my way.

JJ- almost there.

Poor Baby Z. I would do anything to find her.

Zendayas POV

I slide into his car.

"Nice to see you willingly this time zendaya."

"Wish I could say the same. Now tell me everything."

"Nu uh not yet."

He pulled the car forward onto the street.

"Where are we going?"

"To the studio, of course."

"Why exactly?"

"You see no one will be there this late. I figure I can explain this to you, have a little 'fun' them dump your body where all your little cast mates will see it. Sound good?"

I shivered. "You're going to kill me?"

"Don't you deserve it? I mean after all that you've done to me?"

Yes. I suppose I do.

Val's POV

My phone buzzed. I looked down, hoping it was Zendaya.

Jacoby- no one here. We've searched the whole place. Anywhere else?

Val- come to the studio. That's where we are headed. Well meet you there.

Jacoby- you got it. Wanna tell me what's going on now?

Val- it's a long story.

Then I told him.

Kidnappers POV

This was perfect.

This was all I've ever wanted.

This is my biggest dream, my highest hope.

My worst nightmare.

How can it be all those at once?

I glance over at the young girl next to me. She is shaking in the passenger seat. My heart fills with dread, with guilt.

But then Clarisse's beautiful, young, vibrant face popped into my mind.

I frowned.

Dead.

She would be dead.

Comment what you think!


	13. Revealing the Truth

Zendayas POV

He throws me into the studio. I see val and my pictures up on the wall.

I wish we hadn't argued.

I realize that will be the last thing I ever do with him.

"Get up."

I stand as I am told.

"Can I at least know your name," I ask.

"My name is Bruce, not like it matters."

"And what was- what was your daughters name?"

He looked stunned. "Clarisse," he said.

"How did she die?"

"Dance."

"What?"

"I said DANCE! NOW!"

So I danced. Not really knowing what to do, I just danced from my heart.

"She danced like you."

I stopped.

"She danced?" I asked.

"Of course. You were her inspiration. She loved you."

I narrowed my eyes. "Please tell me how it happened.

"Now, now. We should have some fun first."

He pulled out an object from his pocket.

A silver, shiny object.

A gun.

Val's POV

"God why is there so much traffic!"

"Val, I need you to calm down," Maks said to me.

I started to sob. "Calm down! My- my little girl is out there! I can't- I can't do this. I can't live without her."

"You won't have to. Well find her. I promise."

"Alive?"

He paused. "Yes," he answered.

Then he pulled off onto the curb and drove along the sidewalk.

Jacobys POV

I was in the car with Vic driving.

"I'm going to text some of the other dancers," I told him.

He solemnly nodded.

I texted Karina first.

Jacoby- Karina, need you at studio ASAP. Zs in trouble. Explain later.

In no time she texted back.

Jumping Jelly Bean- z? Is she ok?

I didn't have time to text back. But before I had even opened the new message tab, I received another text.

Jumping Jelly Bean- JACOBY JONES! You answer me! I'm heading to the studio.

Happy with that, I decided I'd deal with her rampage later.

Now I send a group message to Ingo, Ally, and Kellie.

Jacoby- Zs in trouble. Meet at studio RIGHT NOW!

"Hey Jacoby. Can you send a text to Linds for me from my phone?"

"Of course."

I grabbed his phone and started to type.

Victor- Zs in trouble. Need you at studio ASAP!

Kellie'a POV

I was sittin on my couch after a long day of rehearsals when my phone buzzed.

Jacoby Jones- Zs in trouble. Need you at studio RIGHT NOW!

Zendaya was in trouble?

I hopped right up off of that cushion and grabbed for my keys.

Then I decided I should call derek to fill him in.

"Hey derek."

"Hey Mrs. Pickle with an R. How are you country bumpkin?"

"Listen. Z is in trouble. I just got a text from Jacoby to get on up to the studio right now, and I mean, it sure does sound urgent."

"Zs in trouble? God is she okay?! What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know hon. Just get on up to the studio NOW. and I mean it," I said as I hung up.

Alys POV

I was out with Mark when my phone buzzed.

After reading a worrying text from Jacoby, I yelled at mark to turn the car around and head back to the studio fast.

"Geez. Don't get your panties in a wad. What's the biggie?"

"Zendayas in trouble. They said to meet there. Don't ask questions just go!" I yelled.

"Geez. Even in a crisis situation you insist on yelling at the top of your lungs!"

"I have that same problem in gymnastics!"

"You say that about everything!" He yells.

And then we sped toward the studio.

Ingos POV

I was running around in my backyard with Peanut when I received the text from Jacoby.

Zs in trouble?

I turned to my wife.

"Honey I have to go up to the studio. It's urgent. Zendaya is in trouble."

"Trouble? Why, is she ok? Anything I can do?"

"No dear, just sit here." I pecked her on the forehead. "I'll be back," I said as I sped out the door.

Bruce (aka kidnapper) POV

I shot my gun again, this time hitting zendaya on the thigh.

"Aaaghh!" She yelled.

"This is what Clarisse had to endure. She died slowly too!" I yelled.

"Please," she begged.

I waved my gun up. "Dance. Now."

She grabbed the wall an pulled herself up yet again.

I looked at her. Her ankle having a wound where the first bullet grazed it. Her arm the same way. Her thigh was the only one I had hit dead on.

I watched as she hobbled over to the middle of the floor, blood dripping from her leg.

She tried to dance, but failed and fell.

She cried softly. "Please just tell me."

I suppose it was time to tell her.

Then I would kill her.

(Here's what y'all have been waiting for!)

Zendayas POV

"As I said, she was your biggest fan. She was your average 6 year old- energetic, sassy, sweet- she was perfect. She would have died to come to one of your signings. An really, I guess she did. Her mother and I ha brought her. We waited in a long line of people. Clarisse was dressed in a shake it up shirt, chucks like yours, and really anything else that resembled you. She carried her little Shake it Up backpack, in it was her favorite teddy near she was goin to give to you. We waited and waited. I constantly told her to go on up an talk to you, but she said she didn't want to cut. You left. She was crushed, more sad than I have ever seen anyone. She sobbed uncontrollably on our long walk back to our vehicle. On that walk we had to cross a street, and it was a busy street. As I said, Clarisse was energetic. And she- she-"

"She ran into the road," I said.

"Yes," he cried. "She never deserved that. A car hit her, a red Chevy, and she lay there as another car ran over her. Finally, someone saw her and stopped. My wife and I ran out to her. She was still alive. Can you imagine it? We called an ambulance. She died one minute before it got there. She just lie on the street, dying. And do you know what her last words were? Why. Does. Zendaya. Hate. Me. Then she was gone."

I stared in horror. If I had only talked to that sweet girl.

"My wife killed herself a month later. The two most important things in my life are gone because of you. And you will pay."

I tilted my head down to the floor and squeezed my eyes as he pointed the gun at my forehead.

I heard the safety unlock.

This was it.

Will the others make it in time? Hope you enjoyed!


	14. Too Late

Val's POV

We pulled into the studio about the same time all the other cast members did since their houses were closer. I would have acknowledged them, but there was no time.

I grabbed my keys from my pocket and ran for the glass doors. My hands were shaking and I dropped the keys.

"Here bro. Let me do it," Maks said.

He quickly unlocked the door. Right when I grabbed the handle we heard a sound. My heart dropped.

A shot. And the bloodcurdling scream that came directly after it.

Zendayas scream.

"Oh god. Z? Zendaya!" I said as I ran through the dark studio.

I ran to our room, which lit up part of the dark hallway.

I plowed in. Horror met my eyes.

A man was laying on the ground, on top of a pool of blood.

But that wasn't the horror.

Zendaya was laying face down, gun in hand, and with her own pool of blood.

My heart dropped.

"Oh my goodness Zendaya!" I heard the others scream as I raced toward her lifeless body.

I touched her. She was cold- too cold. I glanced over my shoulder to see Ingo and Vic checking the pulse on the man and shouting, 'He's still alive!' The women were crying in the doorway, and derek, mark, and Jacoby were trying to comfort them.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see maks, tears in his eyes.

"She's gone?" He asked.

I stare down at Zendayas lifeless body.

"Yes," I say.

I touched her cheek, wet from tears. A drop of water landed on her cheek and I realized I was crying too.

"We will take care of her brother. You can go off by yourself if you need to. Derek called the police. They'll be her soon."

I rolled Zendaya into her back. I saw her wounds, caused by that man. I saw the frown on her face, the last thing she would ever have on her face. The last emotion she would have was fear and pain. Her eyes were closed. Her hair fanned out behind her on the floor.

I would never see her smile again. Never dance with her. Never feel the warmth of her sweet kiss.

And the last thing I did was argue.

The last thing I would ever do.


	15. Just a Kiss

Zendayas POV

As I look at myself, lying on the cold studio floor, I feel sad, but I also feel free. I feel as light a a feather, floating in the air of a place I loved to be. I smile, I'm finally free of all my worries and doubts.

Then I see my friends- my new family. I see Kellie, Ally, Lindsey, and Karina standing by the door crying. Derek and Jacoby are doing their best to comfort them. I frown. I don't want them to cry over me. I want them go remember the good times.

I look to the right and see Vic and Ingo standing over the man. Was he dead? No. I could feel his short breaths and heartbeats. Good. I didn't want him to be dead. No matter what he did, he didn't deserve that. Vic was on the phone. I listened closer.

"Yes. We are at the Dancing With the Stars studio. There's a man here, who has a gunshot wound, but is alive. Anyone else? There's umm- there's a young girl. She's- she's gone. Just please get here."

Gone. It was really true. I'm dead.

I look back at myself again. I'm sprawled out, a gun in my hand, and I look- well, not alive. I notice two people leaning over me. One is Maks, with tear streaming down his face. Maks crying? I gasped. I'd never seen that. I came to the ground beside him. I stepped towards him and engulfed him in a hug. I sniffled because I realized that would be the last hug.

My eyes now drift to the final person in the room. Val. Oh my sweet val. All our memories come rushing back at me. I kneel down beside him and see that his tears are dripping onto my cheek. He tries to rub them away, but it's no use.

"Don't cry Val," I say, but I know he can't hear me.

But he looks up when I say it. Straight at me. Could he hear what I had said?

'Z,' he mouths to himself. Then he shakes his head.

"No Val. Don't lose hope. You have everything you need now. Friends, dance, a new hope you haven't had in a long time. I'm glad I could give that to you. And you'll never lose me. Ill always be in your heart," I said, tears in my eyes.

He cried more now. He then leaned down and whispered,"You were everything I needed. You made me a better person. Ill never forget you Zendaycha."

He leaned back up and smiled, though tears still ran down his face. I tried to wipe one off but did not succeed. I guess I was quickly drifting away. I looked up and saw a beautiful, bright light. In it stood all the people I had lost, smiling and motioning for me to come in. I smiled at them. But there was one last thing I had to do.

I turned back to Val. I leaned forward and kissed him softly on his lips.

His eyes opened wide. I smiled and grabbed his hand. " I'll always love you." I said.

Then I walked into the light.

Thoughts? Don't worry it's not over yet! :D I'm working on the next one now!


	16. You Never Gave Up

Maks's POV

I felt a hug. I turned but no one was anywhere near me.

As much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew who's hug that was.

Zendaya.

I looked down at her and smiled.

'I love you too,' I thought to her.

Jacoby's POV

I looked at all the women, especially Karina. Oh how I'd grown to love her. I couldn't stand to see her cry.

"Karina calm down sweetie," I whispered, while pulling her into a hug.

She buried her head into my chest. "It's not fair Jacoby. It's just not fair," she sobbed.

"I know."

I looked over my shoulder at Zendaya. Oh that poor, sweet girl. A frown was formed on her face, you could tell she died in pain.

And, this time, we couldn't save her.

*FLASHBACK*

(Jacoby's POV)

I ran up to the studio doors in the crisp moonlight alongside my other cast mates. We had been looking for Zendaya since this morning.

"Val, this is the only place left that she could be," I said.

"Let's hope so," he said, though his voice was strained.

All of the men bolted into the now unlocked doors, and stopped when we realized we should split up.

"Vic- you and Lindsey go together. Derek and Kellie, Ally and Mark, Karina and Jacoby, and finally Maks and I will split up," Val said.

This is a time when I would usually make fun of him for being a bossy pants, but I decided against it.

"Let's go," Karina said, pulling on my arm.

"Yes mam," I said as I watched her petite body run down the hall.

I had gotten so attached to her this season. I couldn't tell her though, I knew she would never feel the same.

As we got to our area to search, we found nothing until we got to the last door- a supply closet.

I heard soft crying coming from inside.

I motioned for Karina to come closer. I slowly opened the door.

Zendaya was in the corner, crying. She barely even looked up when we came in.

Karina ran to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"What's wrong sweet girl?" She asked.

I kneeled in front of them, laying a hand on Karina's knee, but quickly retrieving it.

"My- my best friend. My old best friend fr- from back home."

"What happened to her Z?" I asked. Karina glanced up and smiled at me.

"She died in an a-accident today."

"Why didn't you come to us sweetie? Why did you hide here?" Karina asked. But I think we both knew the answer.

"I wanted to- to die too. It should have been me. Not her. But I was never going to do anything," she sighed. "I think I just needed to come here and be alone."

The other cast members ran into the door. One by one they hugged her.

She told them what had happened. We all listened, with concern written on our faces.

*LATER*

We had managed to get Zendaya out of the studio. Val and Maks were taking her home.

Karina and I were walking to our cars. She put her hand on my chest, and stopped me.

"I'm proud of you Jacoby Jones."

Then she softly kissed me right beside the lips.

She had gotten in her car and had driven away before I moved.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Karina's POV

I buried my head into my Jacoby's chest.

I wanted to tell him I loved him, to let him ease my pain, but he would never feel the same.

I tried not to look at Zendaya, but I heard Val's sobs. I glanced up and saw him kiss her. Then I gasped.

Val's POV (a few minutes earlier)

I swore I could hear Zendaya. I shook my head. There's no way.

I leaned down and whispered to her. I would never forget this gift, that I never deserved.

I leaned up, and for the first time in almost an entire day, I smiled.

I knew she was free now. She would have no pain. No worries. No doubts. She would be exempt from the pains of life.

I felt the tears flowing down my face- but some were for happiness. For remembrance.

I felt a slight caress on my cheek, as if to wipe away my tears, but they remained.

I looked down at Zendaya. I already missed the things we would never do.

Suddenly, I felt a soft kiss on my lips. It felt like the kiss of an angel. Soft, but strong. My eyes widened. It was Zendaya's kiss.

I looked down at her. Was it possible?

I leaned down and kissed her one last time. I rested my nose on hers for a moment then lifted up.

Everyone in the room gasped.

Zendaya opened her eyes.

"Thank you for never giving up," she said with her lively smile.

Thoughts? I love this story soo much! It won't end anytime soon haha! Hope y'all liked the Karina/Jacoby romance! Love those two! I'm thinking about adding a little romance from them and maybe some of the others in. What do you guy think?


	17. Love Conquers All

Zendaya's POV (a few minutes earlier)

I stood at the entrance of the beautiful light. I stared into the smiling, shiny face of my best friend who had died in an accident earlier this year.

"Laykan," I whispered, with tears forming in my eyes.

"Yes Z. Look at you. You're re always so beautiful," her heavenly voice said. She was surrounded by that beautiful light, and she even shone with it herself.

"Look at you," I said. She was always so beautiful, but she looked like an angel.

She looked behind me, back at my friends. A frown formed on her face. She quickly replaced it with a shimmering smile.

"Zendaya you are loved by so many. You should stay here. It's not your time to come with me yet."

"I want to stay, to be with all of them, but I can't. He killed me,' I said pointing at the man.

She looked at me again. "You're sure you're ready?"

At my nod she said,"Then take my hand."

When I did she pulled me into a hug. "I'll see you again Z. Just not today. I love you."

Then she turned me around. I saw Val lean down and kiss me. His nose rest in mine for a moment. I smiled.

Then I was pulled back down to them.

I was thrown back into my body. Oxygen filled my lungs. I opened my eyes.

I heard everyone gasp.

"Thank you for never giving up hope," I said to Val, sending him one if my best smiles.

Val's POV

Zendaya is alive?!

"Zendaya!" I heard everyone yell.

She smiled at us. She tried to get up, but shrieked in pain. She fell back to the ground.

I grabbed her hand. "Zendaya. You're okay. Oh my goodness you're okay," I said with tears of joy.

"It's because of you. All of you," she said. "I couldn't leave here."

They all ran over.

"An ambulance is on it's way Z," Vic said to her.

"An ambulance? For me? Haha it's okay you guys. The bullets just grazed me. Ill be up an dancing in no time."

That's my little Z. Always making everyone else feel better. The pain showed on her face, but she smiled to conceal it.

I hugged her. "I love you Zendaya. Thank God you are back. I don't know what I would have done."

"You guys. I can't explain it but I saw you. Crying. I need you to promise that if anything ever happens to me, you won't so upset." As she looked at our doubtful faces she continued with,"Please. Never give up hope. That's something you can always remember me by."

She looked at me.

"And always know this. Love conquers all," she said.

The EMTs came into the room.

Thoughts?


	18. Note

Hey guys! I'm soooo happy with the feedback I get from this story! Like if you guys didn't comment, I would stop writing it. So keep commenting!

Anyways, this note is to say sorry if the whole "Zendaya as an almost angel" thing was unrealistic. I wrote based on experience, things I've read things I've seen, etc. and I'm pretty sure I don't have experience being almost dead haha! :D So I hope the last few chapters were up to par with all of that.

Also, no one said anything about the Jacoby/Karina scene. I'm thinking about continuing on with that a little in this story or having its own story.

Alrighty so enough of my blabbing! Comment below all your thoughts on ANY of my stories or message me about it! Please! Once I get some comments on here ill most likely be done with the next chapter so comment away! And thanks sooooo much for being active on my stories! I am so grateful to all of you!

Peace out! ✌❤


	19. Threatened

Zendayas POV  
Two EMTs leaned over me. Lightheaded, I studied them. One had curly brown hair and green eyes, while the other had straight blonde hair with blue eyes.

"Hi Ms. Zendaya," the blonde one said, trying to sooth me. "We will have you all fixed up in no time."

He glanced to the other man who was examining my wounds. His eyes clouded over as their looks met.

Everything is so blurry.

Val cupped his hand around mine. "You'll be fine Z. I promise."

I wondered why all these people were consoling me. I reached my hand up and saw that there were tears streaming down my face.

I tried to move my leg.

I couldn't.

Vals POV  
Oh god. I look down at my sweet Zendaya, who has tears rapidly streaming down her innocent face.

Surely she can't know.

I saw as she wiped some tears off of her cheek. She looks as though she didn't even realize that she was crying.

I saw her try to make her leg move.

I saw her eyes widen.

"Oh my god!" She screamed. "Val! Val! It won't move! I can't move my legs. Oh god help me. Why can't I move them," she cried.

I dipped my head close to hers.

"Shh. Zendaya it's ok honey. You're fine. They will take care of you."

"Val. Why did this happen to me?" She stuttered.

I wish I had an answer.

Maks POV  
I stared towards Val and Zendaya.

I couldn't bring myself to walk over to her. To tell her it would be ok.

To lie to her.

It would NEVER be ok.

This would ruin her.

I turned away.

This would ruin all of us.

Val's POV  
Zendaya closed her eyes gently.

I turned to see the police officers run in and cuff the man.

I wanted to kill him.

"Zendaya!" He yelled.

Her eyes shot open.

"They can't keep me forever! I will come back, and I will make you pay!"

I leapt up and ran towards him, fist out and ready to punch.

I felt people behind me, grabbing my arms and my waist.

"You will leave that girl alone!" I yelled.

They shoved him out of the room.

I turned to see Jacoby holding my left arm, Derek holding my right, and Maks holding my waist. The girls were watching, horrified looks painted on their faces.

I saw the curly haired EMT run out of the room and return in lightspeed with a stretcher.

I turned.

The blonde man was screaming, "Get her in the ambulance! She's gone into shock! She is coughing up blood and is choking on it! Come on it we need to get her on oxygen!"

Zendayas POV (a couple of minutes earlier)  
I saw as Val ran towards the man. I wanted to scream, 'No don't! It's not worth it,' but I couldn't.

My throat closed up.

I gasped for breath, but none would come. The EMTs were working on my shot wound and did not see me.

I felt my eyes widen. My body shook.

I started flopping on the ground, unwillingly.

I couldn't control my body.

I saw one if the EMTs run out and return with a stretcher.

I brought my hands up and grabbed my neck.

I coughed into my hand and red liquid appeared.

I indistinctly heard the blonde man yelling.

I felt myself being lifted onto the stretcher.

Suddenly I heard the ambulance doors slam and the engine start.

I looked around.

Val wasn't there.

I FINALLY got out of my writers block and got this chapter to sound halfway decent! I hope it doesn't disappoint!


End file.
